The Club
by dizzygirl464
Summary: Danny has a dangerous situation on his hands. A criminal boss is on his back, the girl he loves is caged up and oh .. his life and everyone's around him is on the line. Very AU, set in 1920-1930's.


"Daniel, I need a favour."

The solitary voice in his ear brought him back to his senses. His gaze slowly drew away from the stage and towards the owner of the words.

"Another favour Stella? I'm all outta' favours for you – you used them all up a long time ago," he replied, turning casually to lean against the bar. His black suit seemed to move as fluidly as water in the darkness.

"Danny, c'mon," Stella persisted. She brushed her hands down his sleeve, looking up at him through her thick lashes. "You know I wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"Breakin' a nail is important to you," he commented, pulling away from her manicured hands. "How much d'you need?" he sighed.

"Only 500-"

"_Only_ 500! Christ Stel', what've you got yourself into?"

"Nothing I can't get myself back out of," she shot back, glaring at him through kohl rimmed eyes. "Now are you gonna' give me the money or not?"

He sighed, a long drawn out sigh, leaning backwards over the bar. "Hey Adam, grab me a drink will you?" he called out, before returning his eyes to Stella. "If it's not paid back in two months, I'm stopping your free tabs at the bar, and you're gonna' owe me some of that pretty jewellery you've got on," he said, indicating to the sparkling silver on her neck.

She nodded, a huge smile plastering her face. "Oh, you won't regret it Danny!" she called, before turning away to leave.

"Hey Stella?"

"Yeah?" she answered vaguely.

"This hasn't got anything to do with Joe, has it?"

She turned, her eyes brushing the ground before meeting his. "No," she said, with a sad small smile, before leaving.

"Oh, what was that fine treasure I just saw?" crowed a voice from behind him. Before looking he knew who it was.

"Adam, get back to your job. I don't pay you to admire every pretty lady that walks through these doors." Danny told him tiredly, accepting the drink in Adam's outstretched hand.

"You don't pay me full stop. Hardly. Especially for all the 'extra jobs' I do for you," he grinned, winking conspiringly.

"Adam," Danny said warningly. "Anyway, where's Lindsay? It's her slot now." He remained looking at the closed curtains on the stage. David, the lead pianist turned to shrug at him. He shook his head, waiting to hear the band begin a song before turning away again.

"Why should I pay you when you don't get me any information, huh?" he muttered to Adam. "D'you knows where Lindsay is?"

"Well," he replied, making a big deal of looking around for any stray ears, "last I heard was Joe wants her back."

"Back?" Danny asked uneasily.

"Both ways." Adam answered, winking again, a grin slipping onto his face. "Performing _and-"_

"Just get back to work."

It was much later in the night. All his cliental had gone home, most of his staff too. Only Tony, the janitor, and Ant, the pianist remained.

"So Lindsay was a no show tonight? Again?" Ant began conversationally, "how many times this week?"

"As many as she's turned up," Danny replied carefully.

"What's going on with girl, huh? We give her an escape from Joe and she thanks us by-"

"Sorry, Ant, I gotta head home," Danny interrupted, standing up slowly. He didn't know why, but it irritated him hearing Ant talking about her in such a bad manner. He left quickly by the side exit, unwilling to have any trouble. Who knew what thugs would be waiting for him at the front?

* * *

The alley was dark, and he found himself stumbling over rubbish and god knew what else. Using one hand on the wall, he began making his careful way home.

"Danny? Danny, is that you?"

He stopped fully, turning around.

"Lindsay?"

"Oh thank god, I thought you were one of his – I had to see you tonight," she murmured, stepping into the light of a street lamp. As always he was instantly struck dumb. The glowing light only emphasized her beauty – her dark hair neatly coiled at the base of her next, her heart shaped lips always impeccable coloured with red. But ...

"Linds, what happened to your face?"

"What always does," she smiled sadly. "I fell."

"And that cut your lip? Blacked your eye? Bruised-."

"Danny, that's enough." She warned.

"No it's damn well not!" he shouted, ashamed as he saw her flinch. His gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Linds, what happened?"

"Don't call me that, Danny," she told him, stepping away. "Joe did, okay? He wants me to come back – I ... I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," he hissed.

"Not this time. Now please, leave well alone. I don't want to see you get hurt." A small smile graced her cut lip briefly as she stroked his cheek. "And you know you will," she whispered, running her hands under his shirt to gently brush the moon shaped scar on his chest.

A twinge erupted around the pink area and his lead her hand away. "I would rather die than see you back with him.

"And you will die if you try! Danny, I'm warning you. Stay away."

Lindsay pulled her hand from his grip and turned her back, making her way who knew where. It hurt him to let her go, but he knew she was right. But he couldn't just leave her alone.

* * *

"_Seems like, these days  
I never see your, sweet smile  
What's going on in that pretty little head of yours  
Oh, my baby baby boy .."_

Danny looked up on the stage where Lindsay was singing. Her pure voice rang across the room, no hint of the waver that had held it only hours ago. Her injuries had been covered with make-up, and a smile danced across her lips, but he could see an emptiness in her eyes. A Joe shaped hole.

He made his way through the club. It was dark, and cigar smoke hung in the air like a curtain. He moved towards the head table, where Joe sat, surrounded by glittering women, pawning over him like a was a jewel. His eyes met a single, dark pair. Stella stood up slowly, her head down, avoiding his raised eyebrows. He saw the money tucked his her bosom.

"Joe, nice to see you."

"Daniel. To what do I owe this .. inconvienience?"

"I have a deal to wager."


End file.
